Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
Devil May Cry: The Animated Series is an anime based on the video game series created and owned by Capcom. It debuted on the WOWOW TV network in Japan on June 14, 2007, and ran 12 episodes. The show was produced by the anime studio Madhouse and was directed by Shin Itagaki. Bingo Morihashi, one of the writers for the second, third and fourth games, was also on the writing staff. A teaser-trailer, released on the show's official site, featured pre-production artwork of Dante, the primary protagonist and playable character of the video games, and confirmed him as the show's main protagonist. A second trailer released at the 2007 Tokyo International Anime Fair showed actual animation from the show and included a character and cast list, featuring both new characters and other characters from the games. On June 30, 2007, at Anime Expo 07, it was announced that ADV had licensed the show. Plot In the show, Dante runs his devil-hunting business, Devil May Cry, while struggling under constant financial debt. There are also two new regular characters -- J.D. Morrison, Dante's agent who visits the office frequently, and Patty Lowell, a young orphan girl he saves in the first episode, who also lives in Devil May Cry for the duration of the series. While the show's stories are mostly self-contained, a season-long plot is introduced in the first episode, and comes to the forefront in episodes 11 and 12. The anime takes place between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. Episodes # "Devil May Cry" # "Highway Star" # "Not Love" # "Rolling Thunder" # "In Private" # "Rock Queen" # "Wishes Come True" # "Once Upon A Time" # "Death Poker" # "The Last Promise" # "Showtime!" # "Stylish!" Characters Dante *Japanese voice: Toshiyuki Morikawa *English voice: Reuben Langdon A half demon, Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for eating strawberry sundaes and pizza, and is in huge debt to Lady. Trish *Japanese voice: Atsuko Tanaka *English voice: Luci Christian A demon created by Mundus in the image of Dante's mother, she joined Dante after Mundus's defeat and became his partner. Recently she's decided to try working on her own, although Dante has given her an open invitation to come back at any time. Lady *Japanese voice: Fumiko Orikasa *English voiced: Melissa Davis A human devil hunter, descended from the priestess whose blood Sparda used to seal the gate between the human and demon worlds. Dante seems to be in constant debt to her. Patty Lowell *Japanese voice: Misato Fukuen *English voice: Hilary Haag A young girl who Dante met after she supposedly came into a large inheritance. This turned out to be a sham, and she has since been spending a lot of time with Dante, whether he likes it or not. J.D. Morrison *Japanese voice: Akio Ōtsuka *English voice: Rob Mungle Dante's liaison, chauffeur and friend. He gives Dante jobs and sometimes helps out with repairs around the office. Sid *Japanese voice: Nachi Nozawa *English voice: Chris Ayres A weak demon who first appears in episode one. Sid turns out to be a major antagonist who manipulates Dante and collects valuable demonic items. His ultimate goal is to harness the power of Abigail, a demon who once fought against Mundus, to rule human and demon worlds. China Blacklist On June 9th, 2015, China released a list of anime, including Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, that were banned in the country for a variety of reasons ranging from pornographic content to intense violence to "crimes against public morality."China Blacklists Attack on Titan, Death Note, 36 More Anime/Manga on the Anime News Network Gallery DMCLogoAnime.jpg External links *Official Website References es:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry media